Seto and Ryou's First Date!
by Wildwolf
Summary: Just a lil kawaii idea that hey... I dunno. I didn't feel like working on hard-to-write stuff, and this is the result. Isn't the title enough to tell you pairings and plot?


**Seto and Ryou's First Date!**

Shounen ai: Seto/Bakura (What else do I write...? Besides maybe a couple of Yuugi/Yami Yuugi... May write a Seto/Yami Yuugi one someday... not anytime soon. Sumimasen. -^_^- Maybe sooner than I think... Would my audience LIKE me to write a Seto/ Yami Yuugi fic...?) And it does have Yuugi/Yami Yuugi in it!

Ok, this is a senseless fic that I'm just doing cause I re-read Baki-chan's fic 'Marriage' (great fic!) for the... millionth time or something damn lose, and just now actually noticed the author notes, especially the one that openly said that Seto had PROPOSED. I also transferred it to a Word document so I could read it while NOT signed on and highlighted a few parts that I liked... I feel like a baka... Well, I almost never fully read all author notes, sorry. I don't even know why I put these... just conversational! -^_^- Actually, I think it's a mental problem where my mind wanders easy and I am unable to concentrate. That's what the school councilor said at least.

I don't own Yugioh. I don't own Baki-chan's fic. **points upwards** If I did, I'd have seen Ranma like I want to. If I owned Yugioh, guess who would be a couple...? Yuugi and Yami Yuugi!

**audience facefaults**

And yeah, no duh, Seto and Bakura. **laughs nervously** And them Yami Bakura would make it a threesome. You don't need to know anything after that.

Seto and Bakura go on a date, no duh. And poor Yami Bakura has to watch Mokuba. No, that doesn't mean much at all, but I needed to mention him or else it wouldn't feel right. That'll be the semi-humorous portion of it.

I've never been on a date, never been kissed, never even started a relationship with someone. Don't I feel special? I'm running on full imagination.

RABID OOC! RUN FOR IT!

Um, PG-13 for cursing. Bad... Mokuba?! Whoa, what was I on, I want some more!

"Onii-san! How many times are you going to brush your hair?" Mokuba had his knuckles on his hips and was tapping his foot impatiently. "I'm sure he'll love you all the same even if you have some hair sticking up."

"I do?" He reached for his brush again.

Mokuba grabbed it before he could lift it. "No, you don't." He shook his head. His brother was acting so... un-Seto-like. "Come on, calm down. You look great."

Seto leaned against the bathroom counter. "You're right, I need to calm down." He took a few more breaths. According to him, this was more nerve-wracking than a meeting with the board of directors at his company.

He was going on a date.

And not just any date, a date with Ryou Bakura, the cutest and nicest person to ever grace Seto Kaiba's typically despondent life.

He tugged on his blue coat and flushed slightly, though hid it under his shirt's collar.

"Aw, onii-san's first date." Mokuba smiled. "You're growing up."

"Hey, you just watch it. Wait till you start going out. I can make your life hell; I know all your embarrassing baby stories."

"Me? The perfect child that everyone loves? Nah..."

"Just watch it."

Mokuba chuckled. "Well, I do have a question for you. Why is Yami Bakura watching me? I mean, I'm old enough to stay home alone."

"No."

"Then why not Yuugi and his Yami?"

"Well, they decided that tonight was perfect for them to go out somewhere as well. I don't trust Jounouchi and Honda in here; and Anzu's on vacation." He shrugged. "I dunno. It just makes it easier. Ryou's Yami comes with him. Just... don't hurt him, ok?"

"No problem, onii-san." He gave his brother a big smile.

  


"Yami, turn there." Ryou pointed down a street.

"Why do I have to baby sit?" Yami Bakura glared at his aibou as he turned down the aforementioned street.

"Because, leaving you at home alone may prove dangerous... to both of us. And plus, Seto needed someone to watch Mokuba, so..."

"Naturally, you volunteered me."

"Exactly."

Yami Bakura shook his head. His aibou said that with the greatest innocence, it was impossible to be mad. "I see the start of something... what I'll do for you and your boyfriend. What I'll put up with..."

"Arigato Yami."

"Welcome."

"Don't hurt Seto's brother, ok?"

"I'll try..."

They found the gates and Yami Bakura pushed the speaker button.

"Hello, I'm here for babysitting duty and have this annoying little person who hitchhiked with me to see a Mr. Seto Kaiba for a night of passionate lovemaking."

Ryou glared at his Yami, to the best of his ability, which was just enough to make the darker half laugh.

Seto's voice came over the line. "Ryou? Yami Bakura? Hi! Uh, glad you could make it! Um, kuso... where's the open button... ah!"

The gates opened and Yami Bakura drove in. His aibou was a bundle of nerves and flushing almost continuously.

"Sounds like your boyfriend's happy to see you."

Again, he flushed.

Yami Bakura had noticed the definite change in his aibou during the stages of his love. When it was an innocent crush, Ryou was definitely more high-stung and his eyes held that cute confused look more often. After each had admitted their own feelings, the default confused and sad looks he used to always have in his eyes were gone and he seemed happier.

And Ryou's happiness was pretty contagious.

It was a good change.

They parked the car and got out. Ryou was visibly shaking.

"Calm down."

"But I've never gone out with anyone before."

"Neither has he, and it's too late to turn back." He knocked on the door once before it was opened.

Seto looked rather stiff, not as laid back as he usually was. He and Ryou made eye contact and nodded.

Yami Bakura rolled his eyes and shoved his aibou in front of him.

"Um, hi Seto." Ryou flushed.

"Hi. Oh, come in." He stepped out of the doorway to let the two in. "Uh, Mokuba? They're here."

Mokuba came out of the living room. He stared at Yami Bakura, sizing him up. Yami Bakura did the same. Newfound enemies at war facing combat.

"Um, so... shall we go?"

"Oh, yes. Bye Yami, bye Mokuba, see you both later."

The two turned and left, leaving the other two still staring.

Only breaking eye contact for a few moments, they walked into the living room battlefield. Mokuba sat in a large chair while Yami Bakura sat on the couch.

"So," Mokuba started, "what interest does your aibou have in my brother?"

"What interest does your brother have in my aibou?" They almost flat out accused each other.

Mokuba shrugged. "I don't know. I'm not my brother."

"Well, I'm not my aibou."

"Technically, you are."

"Don't you think you're a smart little kid?" Yami Bakura growled.

"I can program a super computer and hack into the school systems in my spare time."

"Oh yeah, I have this." Yami Bakura held up his Ring.

Again Mokuba shrugged. "So? Your point being...?"

Yami Bakura growled and started hitting himself on the head with a book. Score one for Mokuba... but it was just getting started.

  


"Um, I made dinner reservations for tonight."

Ryou gave Seto one of his cute confused looks. "Where at?"

"You'll see."

That was about all the conversation they could make without being embarrassed.

"I-I'm glad you asked me out." Ryou flushed.

"Yeah, so am I."

Ryou smiled, making Seto feel floaty inside. He'd never felt this before... before this little white-haired bishounen came into his life.

"Oh, there it is." He pointed at an expensive restaurant. Benihana.

"Good. And um... are we going elsewhere afterwards?" Ryou really hoped so; he wanted some time with Seto without being nervous.

"Maybe a movie. Sound good?"

"It's with you, of course it does!" He smiled and leaned against Seto's arm lightly, as to not disturb his driving.

"It's lucky I found you." Seto chuckled. "I'd probably be working right now if we hadn't got together."

"It was kind of surprising though, you could have just told me how you felt and not pinned me to the wall."

"I blame hormones." Seto flushed deeply.

  


_"Ryou, may I speak to you?" Seto asked._

_"S-sure..." Ryou answered. He turned back to his friends. "I'll see you guys tomorrow!" They were leaving from a party- it had been held for Mokuba._

_Seto led him into another room. The room was almost pitch black from lack of light._

_"Huh?" Before he could say another word, Ryou was suddenly pressed flat up against the wall by two hands that grasped his shoulders and the body that pressed entirely up against him. He groaned, but it was covered as a pair of lips covered his own._

_'What?' He thought to himself, eyes widening, feeling the other's tongue rub against his lip, almost pleading access. Seto Kaiba was kissing him? What was happening? 'Seto.' He let a breath out his nose and closed his eyes before opening his lips to allow the other boy to dominate him._

_Then the lips parted as the hands released his shoulders and the weight left his body as the figure turned away and walked a couple of steps._

_"I'm sorry." He lowered his head to look at the ground._

_Ryou stood for a few seconds, remembering what had just happened. The feeling of the hands holding him, though a little roughly. The soft lips touching his own. The firm, graceful body pressing into him..._

_Slowly, he put a hand on the taller one's shoulder and walked around him to face him._

_"Hn?" Seto looked up and made eye contact._

_"Why are you sorry?" He smiled, saying without words that everything was alright. He placed his hands around Seto's neck as strong hands found a place upon his waist and drew him closer. The usually cold blue eyes seemed to shine with some non-existent divine light._

  


"Even without real words... 'You say it best when you say nothing at all'." Ryou recited the song lyrics and smiled. "Aishiteru."

Seto parked the car. "Aishiteru mo." He stepped out and closed his door. Taking Ryou's hand, they went into the restaurant.

Of course, after that certain sequence of events, Seto had to explain why he did as such, seeing that Mokuba had walked in and Ryou's Yami had come out, ready to beat the poor dragon dueler for pinning his aibou against the wall and touching him in any specific ways and areas.

  


"Ok, just watch the TV." Yami Bakura clicked the 'on' button.

"No." Mokuba pushed the power on another remote.

"Yes." CLICK!

"No." CLICK!

"Yes!"

"No!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"Omea o kurusu!"

"Norou anata ga!"

"Go to hell!"

"Ladies first."

"Why you-"

Mokuba shook his head, wagged his finger, and tsk-ed, and then pointed to the security camera that Seto had so rigged up just in case. "No sound, but visuals are keen."

Yami Bakura glared and growled.

Mokuba did a pretty good cat hiss.

  


"I still find it funny that, well, after all the female fans you made back at school, you choose me over all of them. You didn't even know if I liked you or not."

"Same back to you." Seto folded his arms. "And to me, it was important enough to find out your feelings to risk like that."

"But _how exactly?"_

"I just... did. You seemed to just have one of those souls I could connect with, and were much more empathetic. You're very cute, you know that right?"

Ryou put his elbows on the table and rested his chin on his hands. "Hm... your very mysterious and dark nature allured me, that's for sure. And you were willing to deal with my empathy. And you are an extraordinarily beautiful and graceful person. I'm just a klutz."

"You're not a klutz."

"Yes I am. Back at the Duelist Kingdom while trying to search for Jounouchi, I ran up to the group with a skeleton attached to me. After it had been removed and I stood back up, I automatically activated a switch to let a balloon boulder come rolling after us. We started running down the corridor with me yelling 'gomen nasai!' very quickly at the top of my lungs. Then, I tripped and the boulder ran over me."

"Balloon?"

"Well, it looked real!"

At that point, the waitress came and gave them their drinks. Ryou took a sip of his water.

"May I take your orders?"

"I'll have the chicken teriyaki."

"I'll have the same thing."

"Ok." She noticed how the two sat very close to one another.

  


After the dinner, they drove towards the movie theatre, just to make one more unexpected stop.

"Ne, Seto! It's Yuugi and his Yami! Why don't we see if they want to come with us? It can be a double date!" Ryou smiled hyperly and cutely.

Seto was about to disagree and say he wanted them to be alone, but... who could resist that face? He smiled sadly and nodded.

Ryou rolled down the window.

"Yuugi! Yami! Konbanwa!"

"Ne, Ryou!" Yuugi dragged- quite literally- his Yami up to the car.

"Hey, where are you two going?"

"Nowhere in particular."

"Yami and I are just walking around."

"Do you want to come with the movies with us?"

"Who is 'us'?" Yami questioned, looking in the window.

Seto kept his face straight forward.

"Kaiba?"

"Well, I guess we can!" Yuugi pulled open the car door and jumped in. His Yami followed. Seto started driving again.

"So, why are you two going to a movie?"

"As friends!" Ryou said nervously, flushing.

Yami quickly caught this fact. "Oh yeah right." He cleared his throat. "'Seto, aishiteru. I want you. I need you to be with me. I can't live without you!' There was more, but Yuugi here still has virgin ears, and it got very graphic."

Yuugi giggled. "Yami, that was heartless!"

"W-when was that?" Ryou flushed as Seto cocked his eye.

"Last time aibou had everyone sleep over. Say... three nights ago?"

Seto quickly found a parking lot, and then smirked. "Well Ryou, now that they know, we can't hide it anymore, can we?" He grabbed his lover and started frenching him then and there.

"Oh God, please stop. We came to see a movie, not watch this."

They gently separated their lips from each other and gazed lovingly into each other's eyes. "Aishiteru, Seto."

Seto hugged Ryou, placing his head on the boy's shoulder.

"Aw, kawaii!" Yuugi smiled.

"Come on aibou." An annoyed Yami took Yuugi's hand and smiled, opening the car door and leading him out.

Ryou and Seto caught up, hand in hand.

"So, which movie?"

"Any one's ok."

"Yami?"

He shrugged.

"Well, I don't know how much Ryou and Yuugi would like this movie, but there is a special showing of Vampire Hunter D. It's supposed to be a very good animated movie." Seto commented.

((A/N: I know, NOT HAPPENING! But I can wish!))

"What rated is it?" Yuugi asked his Yami.

"R, but Kaiba and I can pass as over eighteen. Technically, I AM over eighteen."

"Seto? Is it really... scary?"

"Maybe a little. I read a review that said that it was really dramatic."

"I guess it sounds good." Yuugi smiled when he saw his Yami's hopeful face.

"Ryou?"

"Ok!"

Yuugi was halfway skipping ahead while Yami shook his head and laughed at his aibou's utter cuteness. Seto and Ryou walked a little slower, enjoying the cool air.

"Ryou, if you get scared, remember that I'm there, ok?" He pulled the boy closer into him.

  


"I want Japanese food." Mokuba started yet another competition.

"Maybe I want pizza." Yami Bakura glared.

"My house."

"I'm the babysitter."

"As such, you're supposed to make sure I'm happy."

"I'm not getting paid, so I don't give a fuck."

"Ooh, look! Yami Bakura thinks he's so cool cause he cussed!"

"I don't see you saying anything."

"I DID call that guy a bastard while Yami Yuugi went against the fake form of my brother."

"Your brother's probably after my aibou for the sex."

"He is not!"

"Well with the reputation he's got, I wouldn't be surprised!"

"What about you?"

"I like my reputation!"

"Fine! Whatever! Have your own fucking opinion, I don't give a shit! I'm ordering the damn take out right now!" Mokuba grabbed the phone and dialed.

"You are a very annoying little brat, aren't you?"

"Takes one to know one."

"Oh yes, that was clever. Ryou had BETTER pay me for this! It'd be nice if he reduced his talking about his little koi to once every five minutes..." Yami Bakura just growled and sighed.

  


"Seto, kawai yo!" Ryou hugged his head into his love's arm. The armrest between them had been lifted, so nothing was jabbing into either of them.

"Don't worry Ryou."

It was the scene of the final duel between Meier Link and D. A vampire and a half vampire dueling over the already decided fate of one girl. One of the two made THE HOTTEST guy in anime according to an Animerica Magazine survey.

"Yami, who's going to win?" Yuugi asked, squeezing his Yami's hand.

"Sh..." Yami Yuugi replied.

((A/N: I will not reveal! If you want to know who wins between Meier Link and D (the winner of the said survey), watch the movie yourself! You'll thank me!))

The ending came and went and people filed out of the theatre. Ryou had calmed down a little, now able to stand on his own at least.

"I think the animation was beautiful!" Yuugi smiled.

"Yes, the bridge scene was particularly exquisite." Ryou agreed.

"Two lovers united, though everyone wants to break them apart because of who they are." Seto nuzzled his face into Ryou's hair, smiling.

Ryou giggled.

Yami, who had been lost in thought, snapped back as Yuugi yawned.

"Yami, I'm tired."

"Come aibou, let's go."

  


"Ok, go to bed." Yami Bakura pointed up the stairs.

"No." Mokuba folded his arms.

"It's 11:30. You're going to bed."

"No, I'm not. Seto lets me stay up as late as I want!"

"I seriously doubt that. Plus, I'm not your brother."

"Yeah, you're a mean son of a-"

"Bad boy."

"Urusai."

"Make me."

A car pulling up into the driveway stopped the two. Both ran upstairs to look out the window.

The couple walked slowly towards the door, Seto with his arm wrapped around Ryou's waist. They seemed so sweet there, nestling each other with smiles upon their faces and laughing quietly.

"Ok, truce?" Mokuba asked, making eye contact with Yami Bakura.

Yami Bakura took once last glance outside at his aibou's happy face. "Truce."

They clasped there hands together and shook.

Seto opened the door. "Mokuba?"

"Yami?"

The two came down the stairs, halfway running.

"Onii-san! How was it?"

"Great, we went to dinner, then a movie with Yuugi and Yami Yuugi."

"He didn't touch you in any way I should know, did he?" Yami Bakura whispered to his aibou, glaring fake-menacingly.

"Iie, Yami." Ryou laughed and shook his head. He then turned to Seto.

Mokuba took Yami Bakura's sleeve and led him off, then abruptly turned and watched from behind a corner.

"Seto, I-I really had a good time."

"Me too." He moved his finger across his cheek and brought his lips to Ryou's.

They kissed lightly, though lengthily.

"Really Seto, I love you. I'm just happy when I'm near you." He buried his face into Seto's chest.

Seto ran his fingers through Ryou's hair, then smiled and chuckled lightly. "Maybe you and your Yami can come over for dinner sometimes, huh? Mokuba wouldn't mind, I don't think."

"I don't!" Mokuba yelled.

"We'll come, as long as aibou doesn't go anywhere in the house too long with you and without me to watch him."

"Yami!" Ryou flushed.

"Privacy, please?" Seto glared.

The other two ran off, passing high fives, hatred obviously forgotten.

"Where were we?" Seto wrapped his arms around Ryou and leaned over to nibble on his ear.

Ryou brought his lips up to let Seto kiss him. Seto could taste the sweet chocolate Ryou had eaten at the movie.

"Well, I guess Yami and I should... go. It's getting late."

Seto withdrew his arms. "I guess so... I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"

"Tomorrow. Yami! Unless you want to stay overnight, come on! I know where I'll sleep if we do, and you won't like it!"

Seto cocked his eye.

"It was a joke." He winked.

Yami Bakura ran into the hall. "Ok aibou, let's go."

Ryou sighed and giggled. "Well, sayonara, Seto." He started pulling away, though still holding his love's hand.

"Sayonara. Aishiteru, Ryou." He whispered as the fingers left his firm embrace.

Owari

So, should I do the 'come to dinner' thing? The rating may shoot up, depending if it's lemon or not! You decide! Say whether or not I should do the fic, and whether or not it should be lemon!

Err, it'll probably be another fic.


End file.
